Heart of Glass
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: POTC1. Barbossa had a daughter and Jack had son, both were forgotten by their fathers, when they left for their final voyage upon the black pearl before a mutiny arose. These are the tales of the star-crossed lovers, who risk all to help Jack Sparrow.
1. The Prologue

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

The Prologue

_"Daddy!" I whined for the hundredth time, as I stood by the dock, daring not to step a single foot upon the boat._

_Pirate Rule Number Three-Women bring bad luck onto a ship._

_"How long will you be gone for, Daddy?"_

_"Beaux, bring the rum over to the ramp!" I heard Jack shout down at me, making me quickly scuttle over to a stalk of items still waiting to be loaded onto to Black Pearl. But I struggled to pick up one large glass bottle holding Jack's favorite drink. Rum._

_I wobbled over to the very edge of the ramp, where I placed the rum, next to several other bottles of rum, which another pirate had set there._

_I went back to pick up another jug, and shouted back up at the deck of the ship," Daddy! Answer me!"_

_"Cheeky little one, ain't she?" I heard Pintel chuckle behind me, as he patted the top of my head, and walked up the ramp with Ragetti, following right next to him._

_"Yeah! Yeah she is!" Ragetti agreed with him, chuckling the way up the ramp, caring barrels of their own._

_I set down on bottle of rum, before placing my hands upon my hips in defiance._

_For being only ten years of age, I had a right to know how long my father was going to be away for again._

_Yes, my mother did hate him more than death, as did my father hate my mother, but I loved both of them to no avail. Thus, I was determined to not live my life without either one of them._

_"Daddy!"_

_In one gracefully jump, Jack landed upon the ramp, only to run right over to the rum._

_I scowled at him. He was the Captain, and he could command my father to come down here and at least say good bye to me. And I had brought over two bottles of his nasty rum._

_"Beaux," Jack knelt down to my level, holding the two bottles of rum I had just carried over with enviously amount of ease," you are more persistent than most birds I've met in my time."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, while he stood up and shouted towards the deck," Barbossa, come down here and walk your girl back home, then we'll set sail."_

_With that Jack went strutting up the ramp, swaying his hips, like he was one of the whores that worked in the brothel/bar/hotel my mother owned._

_But I patiently looked up the ramp, waiting for my father to make his way down to me. It wasn't until I saw his flamboyant hat, did I put on a smile, and eagerly watched as he slowly made his way down to me, with his eyes were down the whole time._

_"Daddy-"But his large, callused hand, roughly grabbed my hand, and began dragging me away from the dock, in the early morning hours._

_No one was on the muddy streets of Tortuga this early, except for departing pirates, drunken men and women whom had no other place to sleep or had forgotten where they would have slept. There were also the shop owners who were cleaning up from the previous night's fights, and several whores, who were heading to their place of employment to give part of their profits up, get a warm meal, rest, and a good cleaning, before going back off to work._

_But my father never spoke to me, as he dragged me through the cloudy, yet foggy, island, back to my home (which was also more mother's place of employment)._

_I had begun to think that because I had come to the docks that morning; he was upset with me, because I was going against my mother's wishes._

_Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, and knelt down in front of me, still holding my hand._

_I looked directly into his gray pools, of swirling liquid colored, eyes, trying to behave and take heed to everything my father was going to say to me._

_But it distracted me; it felt like I was looking into a mirror, when it came to my father's eyes. For the only thing I had inherited from my father were his mysterious eyes._

_"Beaux," my father took my other hand," You need to behave for your mother. After all she knows what is best for you."_

_I opened my mouth in protest, but he cooed," Even though you are growing up quite quickly; you need to listen to your mother, when I'm not around. And truth be told…I don't know when I'll be going back."_

_I closed my mouth, and watched my father's bitter sweet expression mold his tanned face._

_"I promise, that I'll write to you, whenever we reach a dock." My father reassured. But he had always written me letters whenever he was away. But I was never allowed to write one back, for he would leave a place just as fast as he had arrived in it. My mother also didn't approve of me contacting my pirate father, either._

_I gave a small nod of thanks, as I looked down at my small soft hands, in my father's hands._

_"Come here poppet," he sighed, as he picked me up, and carried me down the streets._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head upon my shoulder, not saying a word to him, for I didn't want to ruin what could possibly the last moment with my father._

_But when we came up to my home, I spotted my mother standing in the door way, waiting for my father to deliver me back to her, before he left._

_My mother seemed to have a sixth sense about me. She always knew where I had gone off too, and what I was thinking about._

_She looked angry, but she remained silent, as she just watched my father and me._

_My father placed me down upon the ground, in the center of the street, not daring to move any closer to my mother._

_"Behave for your mother." He kissed the top of my head._

_"I'll miss you, Daddy," I whispered quietly up to him, trying to hold back my tears._

_"I'll miss you too, Beaux," he patted the top of my head, before he gave a curt nod to my mother and made his way back down to the dock._

_I just stood there, looking down the street after my father. At that moment, I had a gut feeling I would never see him again, or at least not for many years to come. As it was his last trip had been for just over a year, and he had only spent a day in Tortuga, while Jack bought supplies and sold booty._

_"Come on, Beaux," my mother grabbed my shoulder, dragging me into our home," pirates are nothing but little boys who still believe in those tails of treasure, glory, and gold. They just can't live in the real world."_

_Sophie's Code of Conduct Number Two-Pirates Are Little Boys, Who Refuse To Bathe, Eat Properly, Believe In Old Wife's Tales, And Can't Live In The Real World._

_Without a word more said between my mother and me, I knew now that I was out of my comfort zone and back to work._

_Now I was forced back into manual labor, where I washed dishes, mend clothing, helped the "associates" (aka the whores) get ready for their long night and day of working, washing clothes, and cleaning the home._

_And I would only be forced into more work as I got older._

_It was times like this I missed my father, his shipmates, and Captain Jack._

_But for now, I am only Beaux Hélène Béatrix du Barry, the daughter of Sophie Marie du Barry._

_Yet I strived to be, Beaux Hélène Béatrix Barbossa, the daughter of Sophie du Barry and Hector Barbossa. A pirate's daughter, who led a life of adventure and love._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the POTC series, nor any of it's characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 1

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

"Letter, Beaux," my mother shouted, as she marched up into my room, where I could hear the echoing voice of the drunken men singing downstairs.

I looked up from my book, and quietly questioned," Who is it from?"

"Your father," she spat coldly, handing me the weathered letter.

I eagerly opened the letter, while I politely asked," Do you need my help down in the bar tonight?"

"Yes, since Scarlet and Gisele are both off working. So that means we are two short for helping to serve drinks. And with the damn pirate attack on Port Royal, dozens of pirates have come here to hide, until the East India Trading Company stops patrolling the waters so vigorously."

I sighed, and gave my mother one last glance," I'll be down stairs, as soon as I finish reading my letter."

My mother rolled her eyes, and began to saunter back down stairs.

I eagerly looked down at the first letter I had received from my father in three months.

_Dear Beaux,_

_I trust that your mother and you are both well, and that all is well in Tortuga._

_I find it harder and harder, with each passing day, to picture what you must look like now. For you are now seventeen, and no longer that little girl I use to be able to pick up and carry around all of Tortuga._

_You probably have your mother's hair, and probably her fair skin. You are probably tall and lean like her too, with her smile and her laugh. But you probably still have that soft melodic voice you had as a child. Yet the one thing of mine I know you have, is my eyes. And I doubt your eyes have changed, for mine have never changed from my years as a youth to my elder age now._

_I wonder if you have married by now. I wonder what this lucky man looks like, acts like. Does he treat you well? Is he rich? Is he a pirate, or a law-abiding citizen? Do you have children? If you do at such a young age, you should know by now that I disapprove, but if you love the gentleman and he can take care of you and the babes, then I guess all is well._

_Oh…of all the things I think about now that I am gone from Tortuga, and away from you._

_I miss you with all of my heart, Beaux. Ragetti and Pintel talk of you often. Bootstrap talks of his son Will too. And between you and Will, the whole crew can spend hours talking of our families and what they must be up too. But you know Jack, he doesn't talk about his family very much, instead he comments on our family members. Typical Jack._

_I do not see myself coming back to Tortuga any time soon. Jack is working us very hard, and it is becoming harder and harder to avoid the royal navy._

_But do not worry for me, my sweet. I am just an old sea dog, near the end of his time._

_I wish you and your mother the best, and miss you with all of my old salty heart._

_With all the love I do possess,_

_You're Loving Father_

_Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea _

_Hector Barbossa_

I sadly sighed, and folded the letter back up.

It was comforting to read my father's writing, but it wasn't the same as hearing his voice or actually seeing him and feeling his loving touch.

The letter joined the pile of other letters I had received over the past seven years, upon my small vanity/writing desk.

But the amount of letters was so miniscule, that I could fit all of them into a small drawer, next to my combs.

I stood up from the chair, and surveyed my appearance in the mirror.

I was dressed in a beautiful pale blue gown, with a bright red sash around my waist. I had bought it when a French pirate came here, after he had taken control of a French nobleman's ship, which also carried several of the man's mistresses and his childless wife.

I pressed down the front of the dress with my palms, thinking about the letter.

My father was right to some extent. I really did look like my mother's child. I had her pale blonde hair, which seemed bleached from the harsh rays of the sun. My skin was just as pale as my mother's, like I had been stuck in London, and had never seen the outside world.

But unlike my mother, I had stayed petite, just as I had as a child. I was short, and relatively slim, except for my curvy hips, thighs, and chest.

My mother claims I must have inherited this from my father's side. For she claimed that no woman on her side of the family, meaning the French side of my family, didn't look like me.

I sighed, as I forced my father's letter out of my head.

And I leaned forward, to grab several clips and pins, to pull my hair back, before I resumed my quick jog down the stairs, as I avoided the thrown bottles, punch, and bodies, along with gun shots, and anything else that could possibly harm me on my way down to the bar floor.

But on the way down, someone wrapped their arm around my waist, pulling me back into them.

"I've been looking for you," a familiar voice cooed into my ear, letting me sigh-letting out my pent up scream.

I forced myself out of Sirius's grasp, before looking back at him, and scolding him," I have to work, Sirius."

Sirius lightly laughed, while he took a step to the side, letting a man go running past him, and off the edge of the balcony.

I had become use to such antics, as had Sirius, who visited me regularly, or whenever he wasn't away on contract to a pirate or the Royal Navy. Since Sirius was a mercenary of sorts, hopping one day he would have enough money to retire on.

"You don't get paid, for working for you mother, Beaux." Sirius grinned, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my up against him, as another man went running off the edge of the balcony.

I must admit, I loved being held by Sirius, and being in such close quarters, but I had to work. For whatever money I was able to make for my mother, in return became money for me to use on buying dresses, books, or any other good I see and I wish to buy.

I stepped back away from Sirius, before retorting, in a teasing tone," And what would I do with my time, if I didn't work?"

"Allow me to enjoy several minutes of your time," Sirius smirked, but it was obvious he was clueless as to what I would we would do, if he actually got me to skip out on working tonight.

I rolled my eyes, only to grab Sirius's hand, tug him out of the way of one of my mother's whores chasing a man, who was obviously drunk and had no clue where or **who** he was.

But once again, Sirius and I were pressed up against one another, and instantly a thought went off in my brain.

I looked up at Sirius, and smiled," We'll go for a quick walk. But then you have to help me down at the bar tonight. You can keep your tips, if you make any, because I don't think most pirates are into your _type_-if you get my drift." I winked at him mischievously.

Sirius sighed in defeat, before he kissed the top of my blonde head. "You're lucky; I'd do just about anything for you."

I grinned, and childishly mused," And you're lucky that I'm so loveable and cute."

Sirius chuckled loudly, before I initiated a small game of _catch me if you can_, and wiggled out of his arms and running towards the bar.

But Sirius, being a legendary pirate's son and sought after mercenary, he was agile and quick enough to follow me, and jump over the edge of the stair railing, landing mere inches away from me.

"Gotcha," he reached out to capture me, but I dodged his arms, and lifted up my skirt, as I giggled and ran out of the bar and into a back alley.

But the problem with allies is there is typically only one way in and out. And that isn't a good thing, when you're being chased.

So I did the next best thing I could think of. Hide. I jumped over a puddle of mud, that surrounded the pigs my mother kept out back, and I hid myself behind the shack, where I tried to catch my breath.

But I wasn't hidden for long.

Sirius easily found me, and pinned against the building wall, with a forceful kiss.

"I found you," he whispered against my lips, as I submitted to him.

"Yes, you did," I smirked back, only to have him lift me up, and put me upon a crate, so I was now the same height as him.

I childishly swung my lags back and forth, while Sirius leaned forward and cupped my cheek with his hand. I leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss upon his full lips.

"I love you," Sirius announced quietly, with his low, yet hauntingly charming, voice echoing up into my ears, instantly making me smile, as wide as I could.

Sirius had been my confidant and closest friends, since my father had left me and his father had left him. But, Sirius, unlike I, had lived a life of adventure all of his life. He has traveled around the Caribbean, earning large sums of money, and was even literate, thanks to my help. And in fact now, I dare say he was probably better read than even I.

But his surprisingly tall, lean, yet muscular, body-with large broad shoulders, full lips, beautifully tanned skin, and long silky black hair, he kept tied up, and his dark-almost pitch black- eyes, he looked nothing life his father. Except for each day that passed I could clearly see he had inherited his father's cunning and knack for always getting himself out of any situation and twisting people's words to his benefit.

I cupped his cheek and whispered back," I will always love you, Sirius."

He smiled, while we both just starred into one another's eyes, resting our foreheads upon one another.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the entrance to the ally, making both Sirius and I freeze, and looked towards the entrance. I just hoped Sirius and I both were hidden by the pigs' shack next to us.

"Hand me the bucket of water," I heard an oddly familiar voice commanded.

Sirius silently stepped back, away from me, trying to catch a glimpse of who was there.

Sirius then froze, as his eyes went wide.

"Sirius?" I whispered, but he didn't respond, while I heard a splash of water.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawe' idiot!" I heard someone cry from within the pig pen.

But it was silent for a moment, before this voice repeated again," Mother's love! Jack!"

Instantly my ears perked up, as I pushed myself off of the carte, and up against the pig pen, trying to look through a hole.

I could spot Gibbs, a regular customer of my mother's, lying amongst the pigs, but I couldn't see the faces of the two intruders, only their feet.

"You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it." The familiar voice echoed again. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

That was when one who was talking, knelt down to help Gibbs up.

I felt my heart quicken, yet my breath was stolen away from me.

It was Captain Jack Sparrow. The captain to my father's ship, and if Jack was here, that meant my father had to be here too.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs smiled, as he stood up, only to have another bucket of water be thrown at him, but the other man I didn't recognize.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted at the young man, who seemed oddly familiar too. Like I knew him, or maybe knew somebody he was related too. He was probably a customer of mother's at one point or another.

"That was for the smell." The young man explained, with surprisingly proper English. He defiantly wasn't a pirate.

Gibbs sighed in defeat, but I heard Sirius's voice butt in, as he walked around and joined the three men.

"You threw it at the wrong fool. The one, who reeks of stench, is Jack."

I went wide eyes, while Jack and the other young man starred at Sirius oddly, while Gibbs squinted, trying to place Sirius's face.

"And you are?" Jack questioned, doing his usual hand gesture and swagger.

Sirius scowled," I'd expected that question coming from you. After all I haven't seen you in ten years, give or take a few months."

"Who are you?" The younger man questioned, with a threatening tone, while Gibbs's eyes lit up.

Without a second more, I stood up, and ran over to Sirius's side, and grabbed his arm, preventing him to start an argument among the three of them.

"And who may you be?" Jack smiled as he looked over at me, but then our eyes connected, as I saw his face change instantly.

He was no longer smirking, but instead wearing a slightly afraid and weak smile. He recognized who I was, better than his own son.

"Of course this drunken bastard doesn't remember us," Sirius sneered to the younger man and Gibbs, as he took a protective step in front of me.

But Gibbs began to stutter," Jack, that's-"

"My son," Jack finished, making the other young man looking alarmed. "And you-"he sent me one of his classic devious grins me,"-I'd recognize those eyes from anywhere. Beaux."


	3. Chapter 2

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 2

"Where is my father?" I asked, stomping my feet, before Jack gave me a push onto a chair in the back of my mother's tavern.

"Please, shut up," Jack growled, while Sirius took the seat next to me.

The young man was about to take a seat, when Jack walked up to him, and whispered something in his ear, making him stay out of hearing distance from us.

Jack then came back with two mugs of ale, and gave one to Gibbs, before he sat down, across from Gibbs, making Sirius and I sit there impatiently.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn'?"

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack answered, making Gibbs choke.

"What?" I questioned stupidly. "You're the captain, why do you need to go after your own ship?"

"I see your father hasn't explained what he did to me, in those letters he writes to you." Jack sighed.

He then took a deep breath, and quickly explained," Your father led a mutiny on my ship, and took over, throwing Bootstrap over the side of the ship, and leaving me on an island to die. Got it?"

I just sat there starring, while I overheard Sirius laugh in scorn of his own father.

Jack rolled his eyes at Sirius, before snipping," I wouldn't laugh, if I were you, boy. It is hard to keep a ship, especially a pirate ship, when you are a captain."

"He's a mercenary, Jack," Gibbs whispered loudly.

Jack looked back Gibbs in interest, before elaborating," He's got connections, and money."

Jack sighed, giving up on winning this argument, and continued," Anyways…"

But I still couldn't understand how my father led a mutiny against Jack. But the more I thought about it, the more relieved I was. Jack was reckless, and my father wasn't.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it."

Gibbs shook his head," Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to." Jack reassured," All I need is a crew."

Gibbs sighed," From what I hear of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"That's because he isn't an insufferable fool, like Jack," I sneered.

Jack rolled his eyes at me, before he reassured Gibbs again," I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a fool."

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack smiled, glancing once at me, before answering," Let's just say it's a matter of leverage. I have two things that he dearly wants."

Gibbs looked curiously at me for a second, before Jack motioned behind him with several heads of his nod, towards the young man.

"Beaux? The kid?" Gibbs inquired stupidly.

"Me!" I shrieked, while I Sirius interjected," No! You are not offering her up to Barbossa, like a piece of bait."

"That child," Jack announced to the three of us," Is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

I couldn't help but feel I was missing something very important, while Gibbs mused," Is he now?"

Gibbs looked back over at Bootstrap's son, then over at me, and smiled widely," Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I."

I gawked at Gibbs and Jack, while Gibbs agreed," I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors, on this rock, crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack grinned.

Jack then help up his mug, before chanting," Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished, as they both slammed their mugs into one another, before taking a sip.

"Now," Gibbs grinned," Sirius-"

"I'm not going, neither is Beaux." Sirius scowled, as he began to stand up, and pull me up with him.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" I overheard my mother bellow, as she stood there with Bootstraps son next to her.

Jack sent a displeased scowl towards my mother, before I pulled my arm out of Sirius's hand, and reassured," Nothing, mother. Sirius and I were just about to leave."

My mother only scowled at Sirius, before Jack quickly asked," Do you want to hear my plan to put Barbossa out of business, permanently?"

My mother's eyes lit up for a second, as she quickly took a seat next to Jack. Soon she, Gibbs, and Jack were whispering to one another, leaving me, Sirius, and Bootstrap's son standing next to one another.

Suddenly the boy turned to me, and smiled," I'm William Turner."

"I know," I rudely snorted, while Sirius sighed, and shook hands with Will. "I'm Jack's son, Sirius. And she is Beaux, Barbossa's daughter."

Will's eyes narrowed at me, before he announced," Elizabeth was kidnapped by Barbossa."

"Elizabeth?" I snorted again.

Will crossed his arms, and elaborated," The Governor's Daughter of Port Royal. Elizabeth Swann."

I rolled my eyes again, while Sirius whispered to Will," She's just a little angry. Barbossa lied to her for many years, before Jack came by and told her the truth."

"Am not!" I stomped my foot on the ground looking up at Sirius and Will.

I crossed my arms and in a dignified manor, and continued," I'm actually quiet happy to know that my father took the Black Pearl away from Jack. He was possibly the worst pirates I have ever seen."

"You're going!" I felt my mother grab my arm and begin to drag me through the crowds and up the stairs to our home.

"Going where?" I shouted back at her, letting her pull me.

"You're going with Jack," my mother smiled. "And stopping that cold hearted murderous father of yours."

I stopped and gawked at my mother. I was being drafted into being a pirate, and expected to help my father's downfall.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 3

Will politely grabbed onto my elbow, as he pulled me onto the docks after Jack and Gibbs.

"I'm not going," I feebly pouted, after a long night of crying and shouting at my mother, and cursing Jack to Kingdom Come.

Will ignored my whine and whimper, while Gibbs announced," Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

I starred down at the ragged dressed people, who Gibbs was calling a crew. I couldn't suppress my laughter, and laughed to Will," This is no crew!"

Jack must have overheard my laughter, for he quickly went to work, trying to prove that this was a valid crew.

"You, sailor!"

Gibbs politely answered," Cotton, Sir."

"Mr. Cotton," Jack looked down at the silent sailor," Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Mr. Cotton remained silent, as did the parrot upon his shoulder.

Jack frowned and snapped," Mr. Cotton, answer me-"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack sighed and looked up at Mr. Cotton's parrot. "Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot sounded off.

I rolled my eyes, while Gibbs explained," Mostly, we figure, that means yes."

Jack smiled," O' course it does. "

He turned back to me and Will," Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will agreed with me, while I shook my head.

But a foreign voice interrupted our conversation," And what's the benefit for us?"

I looked over at the figured, sending Jack over there, warily.

He pulled off the hat, after not being able to see the sailor's face. Only to get slapped across the face.

"Anamaria!" Jack explained, as his head was swiveled around in my and Will's direction.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will frowned.

"No," Jack answered," that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!"

Jack spun his head around," Actually-"he was slapped again," borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" She shrieked, making both Will and I step back for our own safety.

Jack then flustered for a second," You'll get another one."

Anamaria narrowed her eyes at Jack, while Will stepped in, and added to Jack's statement," A better one."

"A better one." Jack agreed, with a fake smile.

"That one." Will pointed to a boat out at sea. But that boat was the Interceptor.

I gawked at Jack and Will, only to have Jack ramble again," What one? That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" the crew shouted in return, making me groan loudly. These people really were crazy.

With that they all began to file onto Jack's and Will's boat, but Gibbs looked back at Jack, and whispered loudly," No, no, no, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman abroad, sir." With that he made two obvious glances to both Anamaria and me.

I smirked, and teased," See, Jack, I guess I can't come."

Jack shook his head, and grabbed my shoulder, and announced to Gibbs and I," It'd be far worse not to have both of them."

Suddenly a loud thud echoed behind me, making me look behind myself, only to see Sirius there, who left a large bag full of his weapons next to my chests of clothing, books, and gold.

"Sirius!" I lunged towards him, only to have Jack tug me back towards him, while he looked up at his son.

Sirius and Jack seemed to stare at each other for a few seconds, before Jack hissed," Are you here to join my crew, boy?"

Sirius smirked, and slyly answered," I am here to represent the interest of Beaux's mother, who hired me on contract to act as Beaux's personal bodyguard if in fact her life is threatened in any sort of way."

Jack scowled, and muttered," I hate you mercenaries."

"We make more money, Jack." Sirius took my arm, pulling me out of Jack's grasp," And tend to live longer lives."

With that Sirius politely held my elbow, while the both of us walked aboard Jack's ship.

I looked over my shoulder, and stuck my tongue out at Jack, childishly, white I marched right up to the Captain's Cabin, making it my own.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself, picturing how Jack would go crazy with me turning his Captain's Cabin, into a safe haven for young female.

That'll teach him.

But all too quickly, I felt the ship rock violently underneath my feet, throwing me into a wall of the cabin

Jack had gotten us into a storm.

I groaned loudly, before wrapping my shawl tightly around me.

I was going to pick a beef with Jack. He had no idea where we were going, and to top it off we were all going to die, with him left as Captain.

I unlatched the door, only to be splashed in the face with buckets of salt water, and my hair to be whipped are violently in the hurricane like winds.

"Jack!" I shouted loudly, trying to over come the wind's howling.

"Not right now," I heard Jack shout above me, from the wheel.

I grabbed onto the railing for the stairs, and began marching" Yes, Jack! Right now! You're going to kill us all! Please, pull us out of this god forsaken storm!"

"Not right now!" Jack repeated, as another wave came hurtling aboard, knocking into me, making me fall directly into Jack.

"Right now!" I growled in his ear, only to fall back off of him, from the rocking of the ship.

And ungracefully, I feel back onto the floor, in a pile of wet silks, wet hair, wet skin, and a flaming temper.

"Get back into the cabin," I suddenly heard Sirius's voice echo, while he hung from the sails above me.

I looked up at him in protest, but he shouted back at me with frustration," Get back inside!"

I pouted, as I crawled on all fours to the stairs, where I continued to crawl, finding it was easier than walk up right in this hazardous environment. And I crawled back into the cabin, leaving a trail of sea water behind me, as I trudged over to an empty bath tub.

Quickly I began peeling my layers of clothing off of me, throwing them into the tub to dry.

"Another dressed ruined," I growled to myself, as I reached into a trunk gathering a night dress. "All thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow."


	5. Chapter 4

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 4

"Dead men tell no tales."

I looked on at the deserted island, looking down at all the ships' remains. I couldn't help but feel sorrow for all of those who had died trying to get to this very island.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs whispered to me, Will, and Sirius, as we all stood together, watching and waiting for what Jack was going to do next.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked quietly, looking between Gibbs, Sirius, and me.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga, with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs whispered, before he looked over at Sirius and me," But Barbossa's daughter might know, since she has been with Jack since she was born, when he was the Captain of the Black Pearl."

Will instantly looked down at me, as did Gibbs, making me looking back out at the water, and whispered," He's always had that compass, but I never asked him where he had gotten it from. But…" I took a breath," My father told me something about a witch giving it to him."

"A witch ah?" Gibbs titled his head to the side, while Will muttered," He failed to mention that."

Gibbs sighed and explained," Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was."

Gibbs then sent me a shifty glanced, before whispering," See three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says, everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

I rolled my eyes. Jack had always been crazy, ever since I have known him. But still I disliked how he painted my father as this horrible man. After all Will's father was part of the rebellious crew too. Or so Gibbs said.

"Ah," Will sighed in understanding," So that's the reason for all the…" Will then mimicked Jack's swaying movement and holding of hands.

Gibbs shook his head, while Sirius mumbled under his breath," He's always been like that, Will."

"No," Gibbs shot back," Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs sent Sirius a quick glare, before whispering back to Will," No, Will, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three week of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will concluded, making me scowl, but Sirius spotted this and slid his hand down around my waist, gently brushing against the fabric.

"Aye."

I leaned up against Sirius, as my stomach became even more upset at the thought of them trying to kill my father and the monstrous sight of all of these ruined ships.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will inquired still interested in the story.

"Well," Gibbs sighed as if he was trying to remember," I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

I had to giggled at the idea of Jack doing this, and Sirius didn't refrain from laughing either.

Will inquired skeptically," He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs reaffirmed, sending glares to Sirius and me again.

"What did he use for rope?" Sirius quizzed, trying to find fault in Gibbs story.

"Human hair." I looked behind me to see Jack standing there listening to all of us. "From my back."

I made a disgusted moan, even though I still knew this was fake.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouted to everyone, now that he had ended our conversation.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" Someone else shouted, making the crew go wild.

Jack then turned back to Will, Sirius, and I. "Young, Mr. Turner," he then turned towards me," Miss. Du Barry," he then glanced up at his son," Sirius." He then began in a serious tone," you are to go ashore, with me."

"Captain!" Gibbs broke in, "What if the worst should happen?"

Pirate Rule Number Four-If a pirate does not return, when a mission is successfully completed, leave him behind, do not send a search party.

"Keep to the code," Jack bitterly answered.

"Aye, the code."


	6. Chapter 5

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 5

I quietly sat in between Will and Sirius, while Jack sat up front upon the boat, directing which ways for Sirius and Will to paddle.

I kept my eyes down, avoiding the awful sights of the skulls and bones, along with the smell of rotting flesh.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will whispered quietly.

"Pirate's code," I answered," Any man that falls behind, is left behind."

"I'm surprised you still remember the code," Jack somberly commented, as he kept leading the boat. But I could tell he was tempted into quizzing me is set of pirate rules he told me as a child.

Will sadly sighed," No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

Jack scowled," You know, for having such a bleak outlook in pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one."

I frowned up at Jack, while he began to list," Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga-"

That was when Jack noticed Will's eyes caught the glimpse of the gold at the bottom of the little river.

"-And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true," Will pouted," I am not obsessed with treasure."

"But it doesn't hurt." Sirius grinned, as I watched him reached down and grab a handful of whatever laid at the bottom.

I saw Jack smirk for a second, before he went back to looking at Will," Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

With that, they pulled the boat up on an embankment of treasure, and Jack jumped up onto the ground.

Will got out next, then he reached down and helped me up, and Sirius came up after me.

But Sirius quickly captured my hand, after Will let go of it, and felt him slip something cold and wet upon my ring finger.

I looked down, and saw a gorgeous diamond upon a band of gold around my finger.

I looked up at Sirius, with a smile, while he leaned down and kissed my lips. "Think of it as a gift," he whispered in my ear," and a promise for the future, when we get out of this mess."

I smiled as wide as I could, while Sirius began pushing me up the hill of the treasure, and into a side cavern, where I heard voices echoing.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" I crouched down, listening to the familiar voice, but not quite sure whose face to place with the voice. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, as I saw him poke his head up, into a hole that looked down into the main cave.

But Jack grabbed his vest and pulled him back slightly, while I lifted my own head up.

There I saw my father. My father.

I wanted to jump down the hole, and run up to my father, but I saw the tall young girl behind him, being held hostage, with a gold coin hanging around her neck, along with all the familiar pirates standing around them.

But I didn't see Bootstrap. Weird. Jack was right. He must have been thrown off of the ship.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

His crew cheered loudly, while I distinctly hear Ragetti shout," Suffered, I have!"

"Punished, we were." My father continued, looking more like the cold hearted man he told he was all those years ago," The lot of us-disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is-"He threw off the chest's lid, crashing it down onto the ground of built up treasure. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this."

He pointed his long boney finger at the medallion hanging from the girl's neck.

"Jack!" Will whispered in alarm, as he began to scramble towards the cave entrance, to save whom I assumed was Elizabeth.

But Jack and Sirius both grabbed him, and pulled him back by me. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"Eight hundred and eighty-one," my father ripped the medallion off of her neck," we found but despaired of ever finding the last."

"When's that?" Will growled to Jack," When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Jack snapped back," Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

I frowned at Jack and Will. Both of their heads were not in the right place to be even here in this cave, with a whole crew of deadly pirates.

"And who among us had paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the crew shouted again.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" My father taunted, while I saw the sheer fear upon Elizabeth's face.

"Hers!" the pirates chanted.

My father continued to wail his propaganda," You know the first thing I'm goin' to do, after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples."

I bit my tongue trying to suppress the giggle. He had always been found of apples. Especially green apples.

But then I saw him pull out a knife," Begun by blood, by blood undone."

Suddenly I heard a soft thud, and saw Jack lying down upon the ground next to me, unconscious.

"Sorry, Jack," I heard Will whisper," I'm not going to be your leverage."

"Will!" I shrieked quietly, ignoring the voices I heard behind me.

But then I saw Sirius, also holding a paddle. They both had hit him.

"Come on," Sirius whispered dropping the paddle, holding his hand out for me to take. "Let's go back to the boat."

Will shook his head, and held his paddle threateningly towards me. "I'm getting Elizabeth back, and she's going to help me."

"No!" Sirius hissed

Suddenly I heard a shot go off.

I froze, praying nothing happened to Elizabeth. I knew Will loved her, just liked Sirius loved me. And I wasn't going to let something happen to her.

"Sirius," I whispered to him," Go back to the boat. I'm going to help Will get Elizabeth back."

"No, your not," Sirius whispered desperately, as he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Come after me," I whispered, before I kissed him. "Don't ever stop chasing after me."

I saw in Sirius's eyes the hurt, and the protective love he had for me. But I held his face in my hands, and he instantly softened, before he kissed the palm of my hand.

"Be careful." He whispered again, before kissing me, one more time.

I nodded, as I reluctantly let him slip from my hands, and watched him slowly sneak back out of the cave, and heard the soft splash of his boots against the water, before I looked back at Will.

I took a deep breath, before giving him a reassuring nod," Go, get Elizabeth. I'll distract them."

Will nodded in thanks, before I grabbed his wrist, he looked up at curiously," You are going to help Sirius get me back! I'm risking my life, and my love, for Elizabeth! It is the least you could do for me."

Will nodded in understanding of our deal, while I watched him crawl down whole to get Elizabeth, who was lying on the ground.

I took one deep breath, not knowing how to introduce myself exactly. But I looked down at Jack's unconscious body, and an idea came racing to my mind.

With that I roughly shook my head, and ruined my beautiful hair style, and rubbed dirt against my dress, making me looked neglected and abused to a certain extent.

And I began running, like someone was chasing after me. And I began running to my father, and when I reached the cave, I had created such a racket with my running and panting, and the rattling of the treasure and small stream of water below my feet, everyone was starring at me.

I panted loudly, before I centered my eyes upon my father. He starred at me oddly at first, as did the rest of the men.

"Father!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 6

"So…"My father then paused and looked at me, he stopped pacing, while I stood in the center of the familiar cabin, letting my father examine me, to prove if I was his daughter.

"If you really are my daughter," he then smirked deviously," then you would know Jack Sparrow's number one rule of being a pirate, he would have told you, as a child?"

I smiled, as the old memory of me and Jack standing at the dock pooped into my head. I remember how he pointed to the ship and told me, his rules of pirating.

And his number on rule was…

"All the rum belongs to Jack. No matter what. And if you see any lying around, bring it directly to Jack." I answered with a smile.

My father's eyes softened, while he smiled at me. He then captured me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him in return, finally letting out a pent up sigh of relief.

"I missed you so much," I whispered, resting my head against his strong chest.

"Me too, darling. Me too." My father kissed the top of my head.

We stood there silently for several minutes, not knowing how to explain any of our situations to one another, nor did we really want to hear our troubling stories.

"Why," my father paused, as he stroked my head," why are you here with Jack?"

I closed my eyes and whispered," Mom forced me to go with him, when he arrived at our tavern, with Will-Bootstrap's only son, who was on a quest to get his lover Elizabeth back."

"William Turner, you say?" my father spoke, as he was obviously planning something.

"Dad," I began, pulling myself out of his loving arms, and looked up at him, and pleaded" My fiancé is on that boat."

"Fiancé?" My father mused back lifting up his eyebrow.

I held up my finger, which had the beautiful ring upon it, Sirius picked up from the water.

"A pirate?" my father scowled, noticing who much the ring was probably worth, along with the fact he was on a pirate boat.

I shook my head and corrected," Actually he is a mercenary, and an educated one, I might add. He is a self made man, father."

My father thought for a moment, before whispering," I'll have Pintell and Ragetti draw up a bath for you, plus find you a dress, and you can bathe here in the cabin. I shall go and talk to Jack, and see what he has to say for himself."

I sighed, and looked down at my feet and now tattered dress. It was once pink, but now is starting to look brown, and the beautiful silk that once decorated it, was now ripped to shreds, and the velvet belt was caked in dirt, mud. And my whole body and dress was now covered in a thin layer of dried salt water.

My father than kissed the top of my bowed head, before whispering," Pintell and Ragetti, will be up here in a few seconds, with the tub and fresh water for you, along with everything else you shall need."

I nodded in thanks, while I listened to him walk out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I was scared, for the first time, of what my father was going to do. Truly and thoroughly scared. I didn't want him to hurt Sirius. I don't know if I could live without Sirius. My life would be worth nothing, if I didn't have Sirius.

"Miss?"

I turned around to see both Ragetti and Pintell standing there with big smiles, carrying a large bath tub, which already had water in it, and over there shoulders they carried a towel and a fresh dress.

"Beaux!" Ragetti smiled widely, as his wooden eye lazily focused upon me too.

"Hello," I grinned back at both of them.

Quickly they both dropped the tub down behind a curtain, along with everything else they carried, before running over to me and both giving me a hug.

"We missed you so much!" "Oh so much!" "Yes we did!"

I laughed at me, and hugged them, missing their annoying conversation that they had with me as a child.

"I missed you two, very much," I whispered, as I gave each of them a kiss upon their cheek.

"Why are you with Jack?" Pintell suddenly asked, with a serious face.

"Yeah," Ragetti agreed," Why are you with Jack?"

I sighed and whispered," It's a long story." But then I let a smile go across my face," But I promise to tell you everything, after I bathe."

"Alright!" Pintel smiled.

"We'll see you on deck then," Ragetti grinned, as him and Pintel began giggling like girls, as they walked out of the cabin.

I locked the door behind them, before I looked back at the captain's cabin. It hadn't changed much, since I had last seen it, as a child, when I snuck aboard.

But suddenly a overwhelming feeling of sadness went over me, I missed Sirius, with all of my heart and soul, and the fact I had just seen my father, felt so miniscule right now, compared to Sirius.

I felt alone, weak, and unprotected. I missed him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 7

The boat rocked back and forth, as I felt the cannons firing and the Black Pearl being hit by oncoming cannons.

I pressed my face against the window, looking desperately at the ship my father was hunting down.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" I heard my father shouting at his crew, above me.

I heard the guns being dragged across the deck outside the door.

With that I jumped up, knowing my father was intent on damaging the ship, even after I told him Sirius was on it. I ran out the cabin, dodging pirates as I went, running up to my father, who had his monkey, Jack, upon his shoulder.

"Father!" I cried, grabbing onto him. "Don't do this!"

But he just ignored me, while I was left to stand there, looking up at the Interceptor.

My hair whipped around my face, as I desperately tried to find Sirius's figure on the Inceptor, which we were quickly approaching.

But then I saw their anchor drop off the edge, swinging them around in our direction.

I let out a gasp of shock, they were going to try to make a stand.

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" My father shouted to his crew, who went about shouting his orders, making the boat shake again, as we came up right against the Interceptor.

I looked directly across at the Interceptor, and spotted Will, Gibbs, and Sirius, along with Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew looking directly back at us.

"No!" I whispered to my father one last time, but his voice rang out," Fire!"

Instantly the ships began exchanging fire, making the boat rock again.

I stumbled awkwardly, falling back into a railing. The burning gunpowder was making it hard for me to see and breathe, while I heard their war cries echo around.

I scrambled, on all fours, around the ship, trying to make my way over to the railing, so I get catch sight of Sirius.

But with the massive gun battle going around me, made me even more vulnerable, yet when I reached the railing, and wrapped my hands around the railing, and screamed," Sirius!"

I kept screaming his name, hoping I would see him, or someone would find me, or at least see me.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!"

I held my breath in shock, while I watched the mast fall over on the Interceptor, ad as the grapples were thrown across for the pirates to board the ship.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

With that pirates began jumping onto the interceptor.

I cringed against the railing, as men began jumping above me, nearly missing my head by inches, as the chaos still continued all around me. But my father now stood next to me, with a proud smile.

But then Jack, I saw out of the corner of my eyes, began swinging across, like a monkey, not landing on either ship, as he swung, until he finally jumped down onto the Interceptor.

"What a glorious sight." My father grinned, as he looked down at me.

I gawked at him in shock, I was watching everyone on the interceptor be killed or drowned, by my father's mutinous crew.

"This is murder!" I shouted back at him, before I heard someone shout my name.

I looked across to the other ship, where I saw Gibbs and Elizabeth shooting at the ship, but I didn't see Sirius.

"Sirius!" I stood up, shouting, but my father pushed me back down.

"Stay down," he hissed, while I shouted again," Sirius!"

Then my eyes became distracted, as the monkey jumped down onto my lap, and gave me the medallion.

I looked down at the medallion, that cursed medallion, which had ruined my very life and existence, before I saw Jack's hand cut into my vision, reaching down to grab the medallion.

I scowled at him, before I handed my father the medallion, and let the monkey crawl up onto my father's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have brought me along, Jack," I hissed to Jack Sparrow, as he starred at me and Barbossa in shock.

Barbossa then looked down at Jack Sparrow, before cooing," Why, thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome," Jack stupidly answered.

But I corrected him," Not you. He named the monkey Jack." With that the monkey smiled at Jack, while my father shouted at the now silent battle," Gents, our hope is restored!"

The pirate crew cheered around us, while I looked back at the ship.

I didn't see Sirius. And my stomach dropped. Please, god, please, don't let anything happen to him.

But my father began forcing the captives onto our boat, and I didn't see Sirius.

"Sirius!" I began shouting again at the boat, starting to make my way to a rope.

"No, you don't." Ragetti wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me back. "You are not going over to a boat that is going to blow."

"No!" I cried, letting tears stream down my face. "Sirius! Sirius!"

I saw Elizabeth's sadden face, as she watched me struggle. "Sirius!"

Pintel then grabbed my legs, while him and Ragetti threw me into the cabin, before locking the door.

I was all alone. Completely alone. My father was now a monster. My mother was slave owner. My old friends were now my father's minions. Jack was insane. And Sirius…Sirius was gone. I was alone in the world. All alone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 8

I remained curled up in a corner of the cabin, crying my eyes out.

Sirius was gone. And I was alone in this big world. All alone.

The sudden bang of the ship exploding, only solidified my fears. I knew he was gone.

"Barbossa!" I heard someone's familiar voice shout.

I quieted down, and listened, as this voice continued to shout," She goes free! So does Beaux!"

"What's in your head, boy?" My father jest back.

"They are both going free!" I finally identified it as Will's voice.

"You've only got one shot, boy, and we can't die."

I then slowly crept closer to the door, pressing my ear against it to get a better understanding of what was happening.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack trilled.

"You can't. But I can."

I heard everyone gasp outside the door. I knew that voice. It wasn't Will's. It was…it was…

"Sirius," I gasped to myself.

While my father questioned," Who are you? Both of you!"

"No one," Jack barraged in," He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though eunuch. The other one well he…he's…"

"His son." Sirius answered. "Sirius Tobias Sparrow. And Beaux's fiancé."

I felt the crew go eerily silent, while Will announced," My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti shouted.

"On my word," Sirius shouted," do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and he'll be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr. Sparrow." My father obliged.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will began for Sirius.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" my father groaned.

"Beaux and I are to be let free, as well." Sirius sounded off," As well as the crew. They are not to be harmed."

Sirius than spat," You can do whatever you want with Jack."

"Agreed," my father sighed uncomfortably.

I heard the crew loudly sigh in relief, before my father shouted," Young Mr. Sparrow is to go into my quarters. Everyone else, down below!"

I quickly backed away from the door, while I heard the crew starting to hustle and bustle again.

Suddenly the door went flying open showing Raggetti, who threw in Sirius, then Pintel.

Sirius fell onto the floor in a big wet pile, before shouting," Where is Beaux?"

"Young Mr. Sparrow," Pintel grinned, grabbing Sirius by the back of the shirt, making him look up in my direction. "There is your poppet."

I smiled, through my tears at Sirius, while Sirius sent me a relieved smile.

But Pintel dropped him again, and left him on the floor, before him and Raggetti left, leaving me alone with Sirius.

I scrambled over to Sirius, and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I," I kissed his lips," thought," kiss again," I," kiss again," had," kiss again," lost," kiss again," you." But this time Sirius greeted me with a soft loving kiss, even though his lips tasted of nothing but salt water, making me giggle.

"You won't ever lose me," he whispered, as he tightly held me, while we both sat there in the middle of the cabin, now both soaked, and sitting in a puddle of sea water.

But I wasn't ever going to let go of him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 9

"So you are Beaux's," my father paused in distaste," fiancé."

"And he is my son," Jack grinned stupidly, while sitting next to Sirius and me, in the Captain's cabin.

"Even though I wish you hadn't dragged both Beaux and I into this," Sirius snapped at his father.

My father sighed, as he looked down at the three of us.

It was obvious he didn't like the fact I had my heart set on Jack Sparrow's son.

"So I guess," Jack began," I'm Beaux's father-in-law." He smirked at me.

I mimicked a gagging noise, while my father sneered back," And I am your son's father-in-law."

Jack rolled his eyes in indifference, like he didn't care what happened to Sirius.

"If it makes any difference," I whispered quietly, looking at each of the men around me," Sirius and I aren't doing this in spite, but rather we fell in love with one another. And neither Jack nor Hector has a say in this matter, since they were both absent fathers and left Sirius and me, with mothers who were whores, and Sirius and I had to make our own way through this world."

My father scowled at me for a second, as did Jack, while Sirius coldly starred down at the floor, not saying a word. For I knew he had harder than I ever did.

My father than sighed loudly, before shouting towards his door," Bo'sun!"

Bo'sun came stomping into the room, while my father motioned to Jack. "Please take Jack back down to his quarters."

Bo'sun roughly jerked Jack up, and dragged him out of the cabin, before my father shut the door behind him.

He starred at Sirius accusingly for a second, before he looked over at me. "You both shall go free tomorrow, along with Elizabeth. Understood?"

I nodded in thanks, while my father walked out of his cabin, leaving Sirius and I alone once again.

"I don't think your father is pleased with you," Sirius cooed to me, as he brushed his fingers against my cheek.

I weakly smiled back, knowing what he spoke was true. And I hated that to some extent. I wanted my father to love me completely, but I guess I loved Sirius more than my own father at this point.

"And your father couldn't care less," I weakly teased back, as I kissed his cheek, before standing up, and walking over towards the window.

I prayed my father would set Sirius, Elizabeth, and I free in some populated and educated area, and didn't pull some cruel trick on us. But I doubt he would, after all I am his only daughter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 10

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel pushed Elizabeth towards the plank, while I stood there in shock, and held firmly in another pirate's arms.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will cursed, as he fought to get closer to Elizabeth. "You swore she'd go free!"

Sirius did nothing put stand next to me silently, looking down at his feet, while Bo'sun held him.

I knew Sirius thought that this was his fault that we were now being left at a deserted island. But I still couldn't believe that my own father was doing this to me.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," My father hissed back," I agreed she'd go free, but it was Sirius and you, who failed to specify when or where."

Will then was gagged, while my father looked up at Sirius and I, who stood there quietly, not fighting back. Already accepting our fate.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" My father teased his crew, while he motioned to Elizabeth, making my heart ache.

His crew cheered, while Elizabeth stepped onto the plank. I looked at her, hating her, yet feeling sorry for her.

"So I'll be having that dress back, before you go." My father held out his hand towards Elizabeth.

Jack was pushed up next to Sirius and I, while Elizabeth pulled off her dress, before throwing at my father, and snapping," It goes with your black heart."

I lowered to my eyes to the floor, while I began hoping my father wouldn't forced me to take off the dress I wore.

"Oh, it's still warm!" My father chuckled, before I heard Pintel shout," Off you go! Come on!"

Several seconds later, Bo'Sun shouted," Too long!"

With that I heard a giant splash, signaling Elizabeth had fallen off the plank.

"Ladies first," My father announced, while Bo'Sun pushed me forward towards the plank.

I quietly stepped onto the plank, silently praying thanks to god that Sirius had taught me how to swim.

"Dress, Beaux," my father reminded, making my stomach flip several times. But I obediently, began pulling off my dress, leaving me in my shift I had arrived to my father, in.

But unlike what happened to Elizabeth, no one spoke or made any noise. For those of them that knew me, wouldn't dare make a noise, for they knew my father was basically saying goodbye to me, once again. But this time in a much more crude and heartless manor.

I passed the dress off to my father, before turning around to walk the plank.

I took a deep breath, as I glanced down into the water, where I spotted Elizabeth treading water, trying to catch her breath.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder, while my father announced to his men and hostage crew," That, men, is an honorable dispatcher."

I then turned back, afraid to hear or see anymore, and dove into the water, and floated back to the top.

I quickly began swimming to the small island, forcing Elizabeth to follow me, for she was utterly clueless about what to do or where to go.

Soon after mine, I heard another splash, but I kept swimming, even after a second splash echoed.

But as I swam, I cried, quietly, letting my fresh tears mix with the salt water. I couldn't believe my father would do this to me, his only daughter, who was probably the only person who loved him. I guess all of that love was in vain.


	12. Chapter 11

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 11

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack announced sourly to Sirius, Elizabeth, and me, as we walked up onto the beach.

"Forget your stories," Sirius snapped harshly, as I felt him wrap his arms around me, and help pull me up the sand bank

"Are you hurt?" Sirius whispered, holding me close to him, so our drench bodies pressed against one another's.

I shook my head, whipping away the last of my tears, but deep inside of my soul, I was crying out in pain and anguish.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth trudged up behind Jack," So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack then turned around and shoved his finger in her face," To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But how did you really get off?" Sirius spoke quietly, but his father just ignored him and began knocking upon a tree trunk, before taking four exact steps. He then began jumping up and down a few times, like he was testing the ground.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth began, following him," You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time," Jack reached down the ground and pulled open a cellar door," I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off."

He then stepped into the cellar, amongst the dust and bugs, picking up several glass bottles, before he came back," From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend, Norrington to thank for that."

We all stood their silently starring at one another for a second, before I reached up and smack his face.

But Sirius pulled me back before I could punish him any further for his stupidity.

"SO that's it then?" Elizabeth gasped, while Jack shook off my smack," That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking run!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Jack smiled as he passed a bottle of rum to each of us, before he walked over to a shaded spot upon the beach, where he began to drink his rum, and problems, away.

"We're never going to leave this island, are we?" I cynically spoke to Elizabeth and Sirius.

"Yes we are," Sirius reaffirmed, kissing the top of my head. He then took my bottle of rum, and cooed to Elizabeth and me," Keep Jack busy. I'm going to start a fire."

I nodded, while Elizabeth watched Sirius walk off to the other side of the island.

"He's not like his father, at all," Elizabeth commented, while I looked up at her.

"I know," I smiled," Which is why I love him."

"Now," I took a deep breath, taking her bottle of rum, and taking a large swig of it, before passing it back to her," time to go keep Jack busy."

With that I added a little swagger into my step, as I made my way over to Jack, where I began to drunkenly converse with him, along with Elizabeth.

And hopefully, Sirius would be able to start a fire, large enough for someone to spot us. Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 12

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 12

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" Jack wildly shouted, as I surveyed the coast next to Elizabeth, while Sirius fanned the flames. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth snorted loudly.

Jack ran up to her, and whined," Why is the run gone?"

"One," Sirius answered," the signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy could see this."

Elizabeth then added," Also rum is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. And the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me."

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack ran up to me, grabbing my arm, shaking me slightly.

I rolled my eyes, while I snapped," Just wait, Jack. Give it an hour, maybe two, and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Elizabeth sat down next to my feet, nodding in agreement.

Jack stepped up in front of Elizabeth and me, pulling out his pistol, pointing it Elizabeth, then me, then back to Elizabeth, then back to me, before he groans loudly, and began to stalk off, imitating Elizabeth and me.

I overheard his high pitched voice mimic," Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for your." He then growled to himself," Well it blood is now."

But during his rambling, I spot the Dauntless. I let out a happy cheer, as did Elizabeth, spending Sirius up to my side, happily wrapping his arms around me, squeezing me tightly, in relief.

"I told you I would take care of you," he whispered in my ear, as we both swayed side to side, waiting for the on coming ship.

But Jack's annoying voice ruined this beautiful moment for me. "There'll be n o living with her after this."

Ugh! Jack is such a child!


	14. Chapter 13

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 13

"But we've got to save Will." I overheard Elizabeth plea, while Sirius kept a protective arm around my waist, while I securely held his jacket around me, making sure I wouldn't be disgraced my any more wandering eyes, as I stood there in my underdress.

"No!" Governor Swann responded back to her, while Sirius was patiently waiting to speak to Commodore Norrington, whom he had done some mercenary work for. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal, immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth gasped, trying to urge her father to see her way.

Sirius and I remained silent, but my eyes slipped over to Jack, who was being guarded by two soldiers. He looked content, whistling to himself, as he looked up at the sky.

Norrington walked up to the small group of us, as Governor Swann answered once again to his daughter," The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me." Elizabeth explained, starting to get teary eyed. I guess she really was in love with him. "To prevent anything from happening to me."

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack pushed his way past Sirius, Elizabeth, and myself, up to governor and Commodore Norrington, with his guards right on top of him. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?"

Jack weakly smiled, while Norrington coolly answered," By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself."

Norrington the twisted his head over to Sirius and me for a brief second, before Elizabeth begged," Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

I gawked at her for a second, before cowering closer to Sirius, as a solider got too close to my comfort, in my weakened state.

"Elizabeth," her father interjected," are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," Elizabeth answered confidently, but I could tell she was hurting on the inside. For she was doing this for William, just as I had given myself over to my father, to help Jack's crew, Will, and Elizabeth.

"A wedding!" Jack happily announced. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

But we all were seen glaring at his outburst, making him stick out his hands, extending his arms," I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

Norrington sighed, and announced," Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack answered, with a hint of sarcasm, making Sirius and I frown at him, with that he was dragged to the helm, while Governor Swann looked over at Sirius and me, as did Norrington.

"And what do I owe this fine pleasure of rescuing you off that forsaken island, Mr. Teague?"

I looked up at Sirius, remembering that he adopted Jack's father's name, as his last name, when he worked for the Royal Navy, so they didn't discover who his father was.

"We were taken captive upon the Black Pearl, as a result of my fiancée being Pirate Captain Hector Barbossa's only child." Sirius briskly explained, but he sounded full of authority, just like Norrington.

Norrington and Governor Swann shifted their eyes over to me, while I cowered against Sirius, who kept a reassuring and protective arm around my small body.

"Interesting, in deed." Norrington contemplated, while Sirius continued," All I request is to have my fiancée and I have decently comfortable quarters top stay in until we reach Port Royal, along with food and a decent outfit for my fiancée to dress in, for she was robbed of her clothing by Captain Barbossa."

Norrington looked over at Governor for several seconds, as Governor Swann sounded off," Of course, Mr. Teague. And I shall be honored for you and your fiancée to live with me, in Port Royal, when we arrive back, until you can return back to your home."

"And I shall be honored to give you passage and boarding until then." Norrington answered briskly, as he looked over to Elizabeth.

"Show them to my quarters," Norrington announced to his right hand officer, who took Elizabeth, Sirius, and I to Norrington's cabin.

As soon as the door was closed, and we were left alone, Elizabeth broke down and sat in the corner of the room, holding her face in her hands.

I peeled Sirius's jacket off of me, as I scrambled over to Elizabeth, and sat down next to her, and gave her a sisterly hug.

She instantly began to cry quietly, leaning against me. She had just given up the love of her life, because she was trying to rescue him from my father's clutches.

All because of Jack's stupid plan!

Damn Jack. Damn him to hell!


	15. Chapter 14

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 14

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety," a solider roughly pushed me into Norrington's cabin, making me scream in pain, as I fell onto the wooden floor roughly.

"Don't touch her like that!" I heard Sirius hiss, followed by a rough smack, before he was thrown in with me.

"Sorry, but's for your own safety," a solider repeated.

Elizabeth then shouted, as she fought the soldiers, while Sirius ran up to me, and picked me up in his arms, holding me close, as we both sat against the window.

"The commodore ordered…I have to tell him! The pirates…They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry, Miss. He's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

Elizabeth was then was thrown into the room, and the door was locked.

Elizabeth slammed her fists against the door, shouting," This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

Sirius held me closer, as he looked down out the window, towards the floating boats, that surrounded the cave opening.

"What's going to happen to all of them?" I whispered to Sirius, ignoring Elizabeth's pouts and shouts.

"I don't know," Sirius whispered, caressing my hair," but there will be a lot of death. Many men will be joining Davy Jones' locker tonight."

I gripped Sirius's jacket as hard as I could, trying to seek comfort, knowing he was going to stay with me. Either way, we would die or live together. And I wouldn't have it either way.

But the longer we waited to see something happen, the more anxious and nervous I became, and the quieter Elizabeth became.

Suddenly the moonlight eerily reflected off of the water, making me press my face against the glass, knowing something was about to happen.

I saw a small boat float out of the cave, with what looked like two women in it.

"Sirius," I whispered pointing to the boat. I knew who really was on that boat. Pintell and Ragetti. "those aren't women. It is Pintel and Raggetti."

Sirius began pulling me away from the window whispering," Something is going to happen, soon."

"A moment, please." I heard Governor Swann's voice echo, followed by footsteps of the guarding officer.

"Elizabeth?" he knocked upon the door," I just want you to know, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But, you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision."

Elizabeth then silently showed Sirius and I the rope she had been braiding during our time locked in here.

Sirius quickly nodded, telling her that Sirius and I were joining her, in her escape.

Sirius opened a window, as quietly as he could, before taking the rope form Elizabeth, and hanging it from a nail on the wall, so we could climb down, to a near by floating boat.

"Ladies first," Sirius whispered, motioning for Elizabeth and I to go first, as he held onto the rope.

Elizabeth all too willingly began climbing down the homemade rope of sheets and curtains, while Sirius looked over at me.

I stepped up to him, and gave him a quiet kiss upon his lips, hoping this wouldn't be our last moments.

Sirius kissed me back, gently, before smiling at me, with that unique boyish grin, giving me a slight push towards the window's rope.

I took a deep breath, filling myself with a familiar confidence I had, when I snuck out of my home, when my mother slept. I gripped the line, as I silently nudged down the rope, as Elizabeth held onto the end of the rope and the boat, she sat in.

Once, I reached the boat, I already spotted the crawling pirates, climbing up the sides of the ship.

Sirius raced down the homemade rope, and taking the ores away from Elizabeth, as he paddled us back to the cave, trying to stay unseen, as Elizabeth and I, remained quiet, with our eyes darting about in worry.

Suddenly a sound of a gun going off, battle cries, and the sound of battle upon the ship echoed all around us, making Sirius paddle faster and faster.

I must admit though, I felt oddly happier, knowing I was away from that ship, and that Sirius and I were finally going to be free.

But I noticed that Sirius wasn't paddling towards the cave, but rather towards the Black Pearl.


	16. Chapter 15

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 15

We began climbing up the side of the Black Pearl, as quiet as could be, until finally were upon the deck itself.

I cautiously looked around, as I saw Sirius's eyes flash about the ship, as if he was trying to see if there were any avaibale weapons.

But suddenly a annoying, yet famailr, screech from the monkey, Jack, got all of ours attention.

But we just stood there and starred at him, not frieghtened by his sounds, making him twitch his head at us curiously.

Yet, Sirius smacked the monkey, sending it flying over the edge of the ship.

Elizabeth looked over the edge of the ship curiously, as we heard a delayed splash, but suddenly she gasped and took of running, with Sirius and following behind her.

The three of us went running down the stairs, where we heard growls from pirates.

Elizabeth and I helplessly looked around to try to figure out where we should hide, but I felt Sirius grab ahold of my wiast and pull me back into him, hiding in the shadows, as Elizabeth disappered into her own shadow.

Soon the two pirates went running past us and into the moonlight revealing their horrific selvs.

But as soon as they were gone, the three of us went running back down the stairs again.

"Shh!" I heard echo in the brig, while Sirius led the way, running down the stairs, with my and Elizabeth following behind.

Instantly we spotted the huddled pirates, whom were stored in a cell, each despterly looking at us.

"Miss Elizabeth! Beaux! Sirius!" Gibbs called out to us.

Instantly Sirius went off looking for the keys, while I ran up to the familiar crew, and hugged Gibbs through the cell wall.

"Is anybody hurt?" I questioned, looking over the boys and Annamaria.

They each shook their heads, while Elizabeth began looking through the weapons that were hanging upon the walls.

But in the distance we heard the ship bell toll. The pirates' attack had been now told to Norrington and his crew whom were at the shore.

Soon after cannon fire erupted, while Sirius ran over to me with the key, and quickly unlocked the cell.

"Quickly," Sirius began commanding," Get your guns! There are still two pirate guards upon this ship."

I looked up at Sirius in shock. He was actually going to risk his life for these pirates. But I wasn't mad…surprinsgly. Rather I was happy and proud that he was going to do this.

And without a second thought, as the pirates rushed out of their cells to gather their things, I lunched myself into Sirius's arms and gave him a passionate kiss, trying to express my love for him.

I wrapped my arms around Sirius as tight as I could trying to enjoy this moment for as long as I could.

But the crew seemed to ignore us, while I opened my eyes and began to withdraw from the kiss.

Sirius smiled down at me, before I felt something being tucked into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing.

"I'm not going to loose you again," Sirius whispered, as I glanced down and saw a pistol hanging out of the pocket. "I know you know how to use one of these. This will come in handy. Trust me."

I nodded, while Elizabeth lead the crew back up the stairs, where the gaurds still were.

Sirius quickly wrapped his arm around my small waist, and pulled me over to a gun rack, where he took several guns for his own use, as well as a sword and a saber.

He wrapped the belt that belonged to the saber around my waist, before taking me up the stairs, where we saw the pirates fall over the edge of the ship and into the water, thanks to a boat.

After a small cheer was let loose from the crowd, Elixabeth, alone, ran up to the boat," All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready! And heave!"

But the bopat hardly moved an inch.

Elizabeth looked behind her in dismay, as she saw all of the pirates, along with Sirius and I standing still looking at her.

"Please, I need your help!" Elizabeth begged. "Come on!"

But the parrot squaked," Any port in a storm."

"Cotton's right," Gibbs agreed," we've got the Pearl."

I saw the familiar desperation in Elizabeth's eyes, when I thought I had lost Sirius during the battle between the Dauntless and the Black Pearl.

I quietly debated as I looked up at Sirius, who looked like he was debating to leave with Elizabeth as well.

"What about Jack? Are you gonna leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship." Someone spoke, whiel Gibbs added," And there's the code to consider."

"The code?" Elizabeth gawked," You're pirates. Hang the code, and the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway."

But still no one spoke or said anything in her defense.

So I took a step forward causing some attention, I walked up along Elizabeth's side, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius sighed and walked forward," Governor Swann owes Beaux and I a stay in Port Royal."

"Suite yourself, mate," Gibbs, sighed," We'll help you with the boat, but we will not go along with you. You know the code the best out of all of us."

Sirius nodded, while everyone silent pictehd in to move the boat into the water, and laoded Elizabeth, Sirius, and myself upon it.

Once again Sirius began rowing the boat, this times towards the cave, making my stomach turn anxiously.

But I silently prayed that Sirius and I would come out of the cave alive, or else we both shall not leave that cave and make it our final resting place.


	17. Chapter 16

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 16

Sirius and I kept silently along the walls of the cave, as Elizabeth ran up to help William.

I watched with severely mixed emotions, as I watched Jack and my father fight, both changing back and forth between pirates and the living dead.

But Sirius kept quiet, leading me through the treasure, trying to keep us hidden, but available if Elizabeth and William should come into some trouble.

But when we spotted three pirates moving together to attack William and Elizabeth, Sirius motioned for me to stay in my hiding place, as he ran over and helped them, keeping the pirates busy as he could.

I worriedly watch, as I saw the battle getting mmore intense, but my eyes betrayed me at times, as I looked over at my father and Jack fighting.

I couldn't deicded who I wanted to win. But it was like three people were fighting inside of me.

One wanted to watch Sirius and keep a careful eye upon him, another wanted to watch my father kill Jack, while the last one wanted to see Jack win and my father parish for all of the awful things he has done.

Suddenly a explosion occurred, making me look back at Sirius in worry. But I saw him, William, and Elziabeth running over to my father and Jack, but William was running up to the cursed treasure, making me look up at him in worry.

Suddenly I saw my father stumble backwards and pull out his gun, while Jack through a shiny object in the air and William caught it-as my father looked away.

But I saw my father point his pistol at Elizabeth and Sirius, as they both stood there, with moriftified looks upon their faces, not knowing who was going to be shot by my father.

Without another thought, I stood up from my hiding spot, pulled out my pistol and pulled the trigger, looking directly at my target.

As the gun shot echoed, everyone worried looked around the cave.

Sirius and Elizabeth were fine, as was William, and they starred at me in shock, as I walked up from my shadowy spot into the moonlight a distance away from the fight.

My father followed their line of vison, only to look at Jack, who was holding up a gun of his own.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." My father laughed in scorn, thinking that Jack had shot him.

"He didn't waste it," William spoke up, dropping the coins into the treasure," Beaux wasted hers."

I saw my father looked around the cave wildly, before spotting me, where the smoke from the gun shot was still thick in the air.

He starred at me in shock, while I lowered the gun, now shaking with the realization that I had just killed my father.

I dropped the gun upon the ground with a loud clank, as my father ripped open his jacket and looked down at his chest.

Blood was now pouring out of a single bullet wound to his heart.

My father then looked up at me, and smiled," I feel…" But his face turned into a grimace, as he too began to realize he was dying," cold."

He then fell back into the treasure, with a single green apple falling out of his hand.

I couldn't but run over to my father, pushing past Jack, letting tears freely fall from my eyes.

I fell down onto my knees as I lifted up my father's body, and held him close to me.

"I'm sorry," I began to whimper in his ear, as I cried, hoping it wasn't too late for him to hear my plea.

"You have nothing to apologize for," My father breathed," You did what you thought was right. And I…I should be the one apologizing."

I felt his hand weakly stroke my hair one last time, before he whispered," You have my permission to marry, Sirius."

"Thank you," I whispered, as I watched his eyes starting to glaze over and his hand fell back onto the gold.

He was finally dead.

I broke down into a fight of tears, burring my face into his cold body, not willingly to let go of the man I once called "Father" and "Daddy".

The cave remained quiet, except for my loud crying and wailing, until Sirius came over and pulled me upon from my father's corpse, holding me as tight as he could.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius cooed in my ear, trying to comfort me, as I now sought solace from him, as Jack, Elizabeth, and William left us by the cold body of Hector Barbossa.

But after standing there for some time crying, I was evetunally able to talk myself into believe my father was no in a better place where he wasn't tempted by such things as greed. I told myself he would watch over me and Sirius, after all he did give his consent to our marriage.

But as soon as I had stopped crying, Jack went to work looting the cave of what treasures he wants.

"We should return to the Dauntless."

I looked over at Elizabeth and William, as William commented," Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

But with that comment Elizabeth sadly marched away from William, while Jack came up behind William, looking like the King of England. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

"Now, if you'll be so kind," Jack announced for everyone in the cave to hear," I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

"Jack," Sirius began, causing Jack to stop and look back at us," you're crew sailed away with the ship. They were keeping to the code."

Jack starred at Sirius in shock for a second, before he began removing all of his jewels, piece by piece. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect any more than that."

"You know, Jack," I began as I sniffled wipping my wet face across the sleeve of the jacket," You are a much better man that you come across as being."

Jack smiled and me and nodded in thanks, as we began to walk back to the boat.

But as we sat in the small boat, cramped for space, I resting my head upon Sirius's shoulder and closed my eyes.

Maybe when I woke up we would be in Port Royal, and safe at last. And free of this priacy.


	18. Chapter 17

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Chapter 17

The drums echoed across the fort in Port Royal, as everyone gathered around to see Jack Sparrow hung for his crimes.

I looked up at Sirius, who stood next to Norrington and Governor Swann, while Elizabeth and I stood a foot away from them, dressed in the most beautiful dresses I had seen.

Governor Swann had been oh so generous to Sirius and I, when we arrived back to port. He gave me dresses, shoes, jewels, and hats, plus a beautiful room that I shared with Sirius-whom was also treated pleasantly and even had received another commission from Norrington to help him explore the uncharted lands in these many islands that littered the coasts.

"Jack Sparrow," the official began to read," be it known that you-" Jack whispered something that the crowd couldn't hear," for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling-"

"This is wrong." Elizabeth spoke loud enough for her father, Sirius, and Norrington to hear.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," Sirius began," as are we all."

I reached across and secretly took his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze, still not know why he chose to come to his own father's execution.

"-Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, Impersonating a cleric of the church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, desperation, and general lawlessness."

But I spotted a parrot flying across the sky and landing upon a small pole, unnoticed by many.

But Sirius looked at the parrot as well, while the official continued," And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Suddenly William appeared from the crowd and looked up at us, upon the small step we all stood upon, away from the general population.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Mister Teague. Beaux. Elizabeth." William greeted each of us, looking at Elizabeth the longest. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

Instantly Norrington and Governor Swann looked at Elizabeth in shock, while I wore a simple smirk upon my face, and Sirius looked unaffected by the news.

But William quickly slithered his way back into the crowd, disappearing.

The drumming got louder, as someone wrapped the rope around Jack's neck.

But I noticed the parrot flew away, along with Elizabeth and Sirius.

That was when I realized, William was going to save him. I spotted William in the crowds again, as he roughly pushed up to the front.

But so did Norrington. "Marines."

Suddenly I did the only thing I could do, I turned to Elizabeth, as she began fanning herself," I can't breathe!"

Elizabeth was pretending to faint, making me sound out in a sharp tone," Elizabeth!"

As she feel backwards, I knelt down to her aid, trying to fan her with my fan, as I continued to act, gaining Governor Swann's and Norrington's attention.

Sirius pulled me back from Elizabeth, allowing the Governor and the Commodore to fan Elizabeth. It was then I saw William throw a sword to aid Jack to stand upon, as the trap door was let out from underneath him.

William then jumped up onto the gallows and began fighting the executioner.

I looked up at Sirius to see if he had any part in this plan, as the Commodore and his men ran up to the gallows.

But Sirius just stood there starring and watching, while we stood back by the Governor and Elizabeth.

The fighting escalated, and they got all the way out to the ledge, until they were cornered by Norrington's troops.

Sirius quickly pulled me along, so we could see what was happening, and Elizabeth and the Governor followed right along side us, as we watched William and Jack become surrounded. It was then, obvious that they had no chance of getting away, and that they both would be put to death. Unless someone else intervened.

"I thought," Norrington began," we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt." He then glared at William," But not from you."

Governor Norrington began, as Jack hid behind William," On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." William added, defiantly. Jack motioned to himself with a smile, as William continued," If all I have achieved here is the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington scolded, while I looked up at Sirius to see if he was going to interfere or not. But I knew better than to expect him to try to stop the hanging of two confessed pirates, when he had to look out for me and him. For I was to be his wife, and he wasn't going to leave me poor and widowed.

"It's right here," William answered, motioning to the actually place he stood at," between you and Jack."

Suddenly Elizabeth stepped up next to William and took his hand," As is mine!"

"Elizabeth!" The Governor sounded off, in surprise," Lower you weapons! For goodness sake, put them down!"

The troops pulled back their guns, while Norrington questioned," So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is," Elizabeth answered with a small smile.

Norrington looked down at his feet in shame, when I spotted the parrot flying our heads once again.

"Well!" Jack began, of course bringing the attention back to him," I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He stepped around Elizabeth and looked over at the Governor," I think we've all arrived at a special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically."

The Governor looked appalled at how close Jack's face had gotten to his, before Jack moved over to the Commodore," I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

He then looked over at Elizabeth and William," Elizabeth. It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

At this comment she rolled her eyes, as Jack went on," Will. Nice hat."

He then turned around and looked at Sirius and I.

"You do look you mother, who I must say is a rather pretty gal," he motioned to me," and I wish you all the luck I can, with your marriage to my son."

"Son?" Norrington gawked in question, looking at Sirius, who removed his hat, and pulled his hair back with a ribbon, as I held onto his hat.

Jack then announced with a sly smile to the Governor and the Commodore," Gentlemen, this is my son, Sirius Tobias Sparrow, whom you more formally know him as Sirius Teague, after my pirate father."

Sirius wore a boyish grin, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, proudly.

Jack then turned to Sirius and gave him a thumbs up, before jogging up the stairs," Friends. This is a day that you will always remember as the day that-"but Jack fell over the ledge and into the ocean, before he could finish his speech.

Everyone, including Sirius and I, ran to look over the ledge, where they saw Jack swim back up to the surface.

"Idiot," someone commented," He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

But around the corner was the Black Pearl, which Jack intently began swimming off to.

"What's your plan of action?" someone asked again. "Sir?"

I looked up at the Commodore, who looked back at Sirius then to the Governor," Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, perhaps piracy itself can be the right course?"

"Mr. Turner and Mr. Teague." Norrington called, looking over his shoulder, and quickly turned around to face Elizabeth, William, Sirius, and myself.

I curiously looked over at Norringtion, while William kept whispering sweet nothing to Elizabeth reassuring her that he was willing to accept his fate as a pirate.

Norrington unsheathed his sword, holding it out in front of William," This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of hi life."

It was then I noticed that Norrington had given up his claim on Elizabeth with this simple comment, instantly making William whisper," Thank you."

Norrington looked over at Sirius, and questioned," Shall I address you by your false identity or your birth name?"

"Whatever you wish to call me, Commodore." Sirius answered calmly, looking him directly in the eyes, as if they were both equals.

Norrington smirked, before glancing over at me, then back up at Sirius.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" another solider shouted.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." He then looked back at Sirius, and offered," And you, Mr. Sparrow, shall accompany me and my crew in the search for Jack Sparrow."

Sirius then nodded in accord before interjecting," But, before I am due to leave, I demand to be able to marry Beaux. In a proper ceremony."

I felt my eyes light up, when the Governor offered," I can host the wedding, Commodroe."

Norrington nodded, before looking back up at Sirius. "I shall make the arrangements for you and your fiancée to be married by day's end."

With that Norrington and his soldiers walked away, leaving William, Elizabeth, Sirius, The Governor, and myself upon the little deck.

"Oh my god, Sirius," I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck, not caring that his hat fell onto the ground, or how unlady like I was acting at that moment.

I loving kissed Sirius's lips, while he held me close to him.

We ignored the whispering amongst Elizabeth and her father, as we held each other, not believing we were to be married with a few hours.

"I suggest that you two head back to my home, if you are suspecting to be married." The governor spoke, breaking Sirius and I apart.

Elizabeth then giggled, grabbing my hand, and we left the boys behind.

After all, I was getting married. I couldn't waste all of my time with these men.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last one in this "season" or "POTC1" section, the next story will take place during the second movie, where Sirius and Beaux are forced to face more troubles ahead. But please be patient for POTC2 and POTC3 (which in my opinion will be the best considering why story lines I have been cooking up), since I have not yet begun writing it, and I am currently working on a "The Covenant" and "Little Miss Sunshine" FANFICs, as well as putting on the finishing touches upon my "Four Brothers", "Transformers", and "War of the Worlds" FANFICs as well.


	19. Epilogue

**Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure**

Epilogue

The cool Caribbean breeze caught my hair in the breeze, as the candle light and starry sky around me, calmed my soul.

The Governor truly did have a beautiful home that looked over the little island of Port Royal. And sitting here, upon a small balcony that came off of the suite, which Sirius and I now spent our days in.

Sirius quietly sat down besides me upon the bench, looking out over the water, as I did, dressed in his night clothes. Yet I still sat there in my wedding dress, which was rather simple. But Elizabeth told me it was the newest fashion in France, since Marie Antoinette herself.

Sirius lifted up a bottle of brandy he had received as a gift from Norrington, and took a simple gulp. Before he passed it over to me, with a smile," Try some, its wonderful."

I took the bottle of brandy, and took a quick sip, as I kept looking out at the sea. I wonder where Jack had gone off to, and what his new adventure was going to be about?

"It is good," I commented, passing it back over to Sirius.

Sirius put the cork back inside of it, and smiled at me, as he draped his arm over my shoulder, moving closer to me.

I then sighed to myself, as I rested my head against his shoulder. But my heart and spirit began to drop, as I thought about Sirius's departure with Norrington tomorrow. "When do you have to leave?" I whispered, leaning into him.

Sirius brushed a bang from my eye, and answered, as he looked down at me," Tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises we will leave the port."

"So soon?" I whimpered slightly closing my eyes.

"I have been hired to find Jack, and you know that. Besides, I know the Governor will take care of you, and I'm sure Will and Elizabeth will help you." Sirius cooed, stroking my hair.

I sighed sadly, letting him kiss my cheek. It was our wedding night, and here I was pouting because my husband was going to be leaving me and be gone by the time I awoke in the morning. This had to be one of the most unplanned, unhappy, and misfortunate weddings upon this planet.

I stood up, yawning quietly, as I walked into the bedroom. I needed to change out of my wedding dress, and try to distract my mind to more pleasant thoughts. But this was hard to do, considering I had killed my father, who was my source of happiness for so long.

But as I walked into the bedroom, I heard the balcony door close behind me, as Sirius was obviously following me into our bedroom we had, thanks to the Governor.

I continued to quietly walk over to my vanity, where I began to remove my hair from its confines, while I sat down upon a seat, using the candlelight and the moonlight as my guides.

Yet, as I sat down unraveling my hair, Sirius placed his bottle of brandy down upon the vanity, and seemed to be watching me through the mirror.

I tired to ignore him at first, but when I noticed his hand trailing up my arm and shoulder to my neck, I had to look up at him.

But this was a wrong move on my part, for Sirius had quickly captured my lips, tilting my head back into an easer position to access my lips.

"Sirius," I murmured against his lips, knowing what was on his mind and my mind at that current moment," I need to get out of my dress, and into my night clothes."

He just chuckled, and teased, acting more like his father than ever," You don't need the night clothes."

I starred into his eyes for a moment, before coming to agreement with him. I really didn't need those night clothes. But before I was going to have MY way with Sirius and allow him to have HIS way with me, I was going to need some of that brandy.

With that thought, I, in an unruly manor, pulled my hair out of the last knot, before picking up Sirius's brandy holding it up, along with part of my skirt teasingly revealing my bare calves to Sirius.

I then pulled off the cork with my teeth and spat it somewhere onto the floor, letting acting I had picked up fro working at my mother's bar show, and took a large gulp of the brandy. Letting the sweet liquor travel down my throat with envious ease.

I turned towards Sirius, and smiled widely, and lightly sang, as I got ready to launch myself and Sirius over to the bed," Drink up, me 'earties. Yo ho!"

* * *

Alright everyone, this is the end of POTC1. I will try to publish POTC2 soon. I haven't decided the title of the new season yet, so you'll just have to keep your eyes open.

Thanks for all of your support!


	20. Update!

_**Okay, everyone. I know I have been on hiatus for a while with the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy I had started up with our favorite heroine Beaux Hélène Béatrix du Barry (Barbossa/ Sparrow/ Barbossa-Sparrow), her last name is all relative to what state of mind she is in. Anyways, I have decided to release the Beaux's Pirate Code and Sophie's Code of Conduct as a little something to come back into you, my readers', good graces until I feel driven enough to update Stronger Than Glass: A Captain's Adventure.**_

_**Take a look at the codes and rules that have been mentioned since the prologue to our very first update with Heart of Glass: A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure.**_

_**Go to my homepage to find these two lists in separate files. One for Sophie's Code and the other for Pirate Rules.**_

_**Have Fun!**_


End file.
